Mark of Athena: Version 1
by 4ever Percabeth
Summary: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Frank Zang, And Leo Valdez are the chosen Half-bloods of the Prophecy, But who will be the seventh? Join them as they travel on a flying ship in this amazing new fanfiction. Oneshot.


**Hello! This is my first story on . I hope that it is good. I apologize in advance if you think the chapters are short! I hope to finish the next chapter soon so you can read more, but right now this is it! I hope that you like how I write, so on with the story!**

**I (sadly) own absolutely nothing. 'tear tear'**

I

Jason

Trying to picture Percy in his mind was harder than Jason thought. He had heard about all his feats, and Annabeth had talked about him a lot. Actually, _A TON! _She wouldn't shut up about the guy.

He started at the top. Nicely cut black hair. Green eyes the color of the sea. He imagined that he would have a serious expression. A light tan. Really buff arms. (this guy HAD defeated Kronos!) Purple camp shirt and jeans. Possibly armor. Gym shoes as white as a mud pit. Despite what Annabeth had told him, he expected the guy to boast and brag.

Questions buzzed around in his mind.

WHO WAS REYNA?

HOW WOULD THE ROMANS REACT?

WHY DID HE LIKE PIPER SO MUCH?

WHO WOULD BE JOINING THEM?

WAS OCTAVIAN PRETOR?

That question stuck in his mind. If he had risen to pretor there would be no possibility of peace. He would blast them out of the sky before they could even land. Jason knew that if they had any chance of saving the world from Gaea, they needed two strong pretors, that would at least give the Greeks a chance. To-

His thoughts were interrupted when Leo used the ships intercom to tell them that there were armed roman soldiers waiting for them. There was also an "ow" and "Chill it beauty queen!" which most likely meant that piper had thrown a book at Leo for calling himself "supreme commander of the

Argo ||" again.

Leo asked Jason and Annabeth to report to the control deck. Piper was already there. She liked to supervise his announcements.

Annabeth was the last to arrive. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Her blond hair was a rats nest. Her jeans and t-shirt looked like they hadn't seen a washer in years, and her gym shoes could've fallen apart any second. She was wearing earrings that looked like little owls. Her Yankees baseball cap was tucked in her pocket, and She was clutching a bead on her camp necklace. It was her sixth one. In her other hand was a picture of her and percy sitting on the beach. It had been the night after they saved the world from Kronos. After Percy gave up immortality, he became Annabeth's boyfriend.

Despite her appearance, Annabeth was smiling. Sure it was small, but it was the first time she'd smiled in Zeus knows how long.

Piper started to say, "Where should we land?". Her choppy brown hair was pulled into a braid. Her camp shirt was clean with absolutely no wrinkles. Her new snowboarding jacket was crumpled on a table. Jason watched as it started to fold, wash, and iron itself. Piper just rolled her kaleidoscope eyes. She had on ripped jeans, and leather boots. Her shoes were ripped up, but she didn't care. She was the toughest child Aphrodite ever had. And for Jason she was also the prettiest. She had a natural beauty, unlike other children of Aphrodite I could mention. AKA: Drew.

Leo had the largest smile in the world. He could have beaten the Guinness world record for biggest smile. His appearance was also ratty from working with machines, but other than that he looked normal. Curly black hair, pale skin, t-shirt and jeans, tool belt, and steel toed shoes.

He had started to wear them after he heard the story of Bella. She had on normal gym shoes. She was crafting a sword with a flaming hammer, when she missed the sword, she hit her hand and dropped the hammer. It landed on her foot. She was stuck wearing a cast for a year, and couldn't use the forge for 15 months.

Leo started hitting buttons. Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow, then he hit the largest one. It was beige. On the screen came up numbers. Leo tapped them in the correct sequence.

118715202315

Leo had assigned each letter a number A=1 B=2 C=3 ect. He spelled out- Argo two

And with a jolt the ship landed. They all looked at each other and knew that one false move, and they were Ground beef.

* * *

**Please review! I want to know how I did on my first ever chapter! I would enjoy hearing about what I should do next in the story, or if i should make the chapter longer or whatever! Please no swearing. Thx!**


End file.
